Drawn to You
by Aivios Black
Summary: Yang Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol tidak peduli akan status mereka. Dia yang seorang anak penjaga sekolah dan Chanyeol yang merupakan anak pemilik sekolah. Hidup terasa begitu sempurna hingga mendadak Chanyeol meninggalkannya yang sedang hamil 3 bulan. ChanBaek, BL, MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

Drawn to You

a fanfic presented by

Aivios Black

pairing: ChanyeolxBaekhyun

Warning: yaoi, mpreg, sex scene, typo

E)(O

.

.

.

Summary: Yang Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol tidak peduli akan status mereka. Dia yang seorang anak penjaga sekolah dan Chanyeol yang merupakan anak pemilik sekolah. Hidup terasa begitu sempurna hingga mendadak Chanyeol meninggalkannya yang sedang hamil 3 bulan. ChanBaek, BL, MPREG!

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Seutas matahari pagi menyinari kamar hotel yang disewa oleh kedua insan berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu.

Dengan alasan status yang berbeda, hubungan mereka pun harus disembunyikan. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak masalah mengencani anak penjaga sekolah. Tapi bagi Baekhyun, status pacaran mereka sebaiknya disembunyikan sebab dia tak ingin disangka lelaki yang mengincar orang kaya untuk menaikkan statusnya.

Mereka berdua sepakat untuk menyembu nyikan hubungan yang sudah berjalan selama 2 tahun ini hingga mereka lulus. Di universitas nanti paling tidak, tidak akan ada yang mengenali mereka sebagai anak penjaga sekolah dan anak pemilik sekolah. Hanya dua insan yang saling jatuh cinta.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun pelan. Sosok di depannya nampak masih tidur dengan nyenyak, sementara dia sendiri sudah berpakaian rapi dan siap ke sekolah.

Tangan ramping itu menggoyangkan pelan tubuh kekar Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, bangun. Nanti kita telat." Coba Baekhyun lagi.

"Hmmh, Baekhyun... 5 menit lagi." Gumam Chanyeol dalam keadaan setengah tidur.

"Tidak bisa, ini sudah jam 6 lewat. Kita harus bergegas pergi kalau tidak kita bisa terlambat." Bujuk Baekhyun.

"Aku mau bolos saja..." Gumam Chanyeol lagi. "Kau bolos saja bersamaku." Lanjut Chanyeol. Masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ini penerima beasiswa. Apa kata ayahmu dan ayahku kalau tahu aku bolos." Tegur Baekhyun.

"Ck, urusan beasiswa itu paman Kim yang urus. Tenang aku tidak akan membiarkan beasiswamu dicabut, sayang." Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Wajah bersungut Baekhyun terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Siapa sangka wajah sepolos ini akan berubah menjadi wajah penuh gairah jika berada di bawahnya.

"Ok, ok. Aku bangun sekarang. Tapi... aku agak lapar..." Chanyeol menampakkan senyum jahilnya.

"Kau mau pesan makanan dari hotel dulu?" tanya Baekhyun pelan kemudian melirik jam di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Masih ada waktu untuk sarapan jika Chanyeol mau siap-siap sekarang sementara dia memesan _room service._

"Tidak usah. Aku mau minum susu saja." Bisik Chanyeol pelan di telinga Baekhyun. Jempol kanannya tengah mengusap-usap puting kiri Baekhyun yang tertutup oleh seragam dan blazer sekolah mereka.

"Chan—Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berusaha menepis tangan Chanyeol. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Dia langsung tahu apa keinginan Chanyeol. Yang benar saja, pantatnya bahkan masih ngilu akibat aktifitas semalam.

"Susu paling segar dan manis yang pernah aku minum."

Muka Baekhyun sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ki—kita sudah mau terlambat, Channie." Kata Baekhyun malu-malu. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri dia sudah mulai merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan jari-jari Chanyeol di putingnya.

"Aku tidak akan _membobol_ lubangmu, Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin menyusu sedikit. Jangan pelit-pelit, lah. Aku akan meminta paman Kim untuk menaikkan gaji ayahmu. Ayolah!" Desak Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya sudah memainkan kedua puting Baekhyun yang masih berbalut seragam.

"..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu. Wajahnya nampak memerah, tapi jari-jarinya yang panjang dan indah itu perlahan membuka 3 kancing teratas seragamnya dan disibakkannya seragam itu ke samping dengan tangannya.

Chanyeol menyengir senang melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Wajah Baekhyun yang merona serta bibir tipisnya yang semakin ranum akibat digigit sedari tadi dan dua puting yang merah merekah seperti dua buah strawberry manis.

"Se—sebentar saja." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil menyodorkan dadanya ke hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dipeluknya pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan ditariknya lebih dekat hingga kedua puting itu berada di depan matanya. Dua-duanya sama menggodanya hingga Chanyeol sampai bingung dia harus mengulum yang mana terlebih dahulu.

Lidah tebal Chanyeol keluar dari mulutnya dan ujung lidahnya menyentuh pelan puting kanan Baekhyun. Rasa geli pun menjalar ke seluruh saraf Baekhyun.

"Hnnn—" erang Baekhyun kecil ketika lidah itu meliak-liuk di atas putingnya.

Chanyeol pun menyudahi pemanasannya dan langsung masuk ke menu utama. Dikulumnya puting Baekhyun, dihisapnya puting itu seolah hidupnya bergantung pada puting di hadapannya ini.

"Ah—pelan-pelan, Channie!"

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan ucapan Baekhyun. Dihisapnya puting itu sambil sesekali digigitnya. Sesekali dimainkannya lidahnya berulang kali, menggoda puting di mulutnya sementara tangannya yang satu memelintir puting satunya.

"Ouh—akh—ahn... mmhh Chan—Chanyeol!" jerit Baekhyun tidak tahan. Dia paling tidak tahan jika putingnya dipermainkan seperti ini. Kedua tangannya memeluk kepala Chanyeol yang sedang menyusu di dadanya sementara pinggulnya bergoyang dipelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun berpindah ke puting satunya dan memberikannya perlakuan yang sama.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil nyengir.

"Kau... dan... lidah sialanmu..." maki Baekhyun dengan napas yang terputus-putus.

Chanyeol menatap puas pemandangan di depannya. Puting Baekhyun yang berkilap oleh air liurnya. Wajah Baekhyun sudah nampak bersemu begitu indahnya. Chanyeol bahkan bisa melihat kilatan nafsu yang bangkit di bola mata Baekhyun. Ingin sekali rasanya dia mengerjai kekasihnya yang murid teladan penerima beasiswa ini.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat sekolah!"

"Eh?"

"Aku mandi dulu. Rapikan bajumu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun seolah menyadarkannya dari nafsu yang menguasai pikiran Baekhyun kemudian beranjak turun dari tempat tidur.

" _Yang benar saja!"_ maki Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

* * *

Baekhyun memasang tampang kesal ketika tiba di sekolah. Sesuai kebiasaan mereka, Baekhyun selalu tiba lebih dulu 5 menit daripada Chanyeol agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan teman-teman mereka. Bagi orang lain, mereka hanya teman kelas biasa.

"Pagi ketua kelas!" sapa teman-teman kelasnya.

"Pagi semuanya." balas Baekhyun ceria.

"Perasaanku sajakah atau ketua kelas tampak lebih cantik dari biasanya?" bisik salah satu murid pria di bangku belakang.

"Ya kan? Kupikir aku saja yang berpikir seperti ini.. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat lebih erotis. Uuhh!" bisik temannya bersemangat.

"Dekati saja kalau begitu."

"Sayang dia anak penjaga sekolah. Gengsiku bisa langsung turun. Padahal wajah secantik itu. Pintar lagi." murid pria itu mendecak kesal.

"Hush, dia bisa mendengarmu."

"Biarkan saja itu kenyataan."

Baekhyun menutup rapat mulutnya. Dia tidak mau memperdulikan omongan orang dan tidak mau mencari masalah. Toh, apa yang dikatakan itu benar adanya. Dirinya memang hanya anak penjaga sekolah yang kebetulan berprestasi hingga diberi beasiswa oleh pemilik sekolah. Hitung-hitung balas budi pada ayahnya yang telah mengabdi kepada sekolah selama 20 tahun lebih.

Betapa bahagianya ayahnya karena anaknya bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dan merupakan siswa berprestasi. Harapannya hanya anaknya kelak bisa memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik dari sekedar anak penjaga sekolah.

Dan untuk itu, Baekhyun tidak masalah untuk menutup telinganya dan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak akan membuat masalah demi ayahnya.

Dia hanya perlu fokus pada belajar dan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

Hanya itu.

* * *

—TBC or End?—

* * *

 **sekilas berita:**

haiiiii para shipper chanbaek di mana pun kalian beradaaaa... suka gak idenya? lanjut atau end aja dengan cerita lain? aku masih ada satu ide lagi dengan tema kerajaan..hehehe... ditunggu komennya yaaaa... muaahhh muaahhh...


	2. Chapter 2

Drawn to You

a fanfic presented by

Aivios Black

pairing: ChanyeolxBaekhyun

Warning: yaoi, mpreg, sex scene, typo

.

.

.

E)(O

.

.

.

Summary: Yang Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol tidak peduli akan status mereka. Dia yang seorang anak penjaga sekolah dan Chanyeol yang merupakan anak pemilik sekolah. Hidup terasa begitu sempurna hingga mendadak Chanyeol meninggalkannya yang sedang hamil 3 bulan. ChanBaek, BL, MPREG!

.

.

-Chapter 2-

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jika sudah waktunya makan siang, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama makan di atap sekolah. Chanyeol sering bilang dia sudah bosan dengan makanan kantin dan mengatakan bahwa bekal yang dibawa Baekhyun selalu terlihat enak walaupun sederhana. Baekhyun yang peka akan kode yang dilemparkan Chanyeol, dengan senang hati membuatkan makanan extra untuk Chanyeol.

Menu yang dimasak pun tidak bisa dibilang mewah, paling hanya kimbap, dadar gulung ataupun sosis tumis. Atau kalau Chanyeol sedang ingin makan enak, dia akan membawakan daging serta sayuran ke rumah Baekhyun pada malam harinya dan minta dibuatkan bekal.

Sering kali ayah dan kakak Baekhyun terheran-heran mengapa sang anak pemilik sekolah begitu baik hati mau membelikan mereka bahan-bahan makanan. Namun Baekhyun selalu mengelak mengatakan dia dan Chanyeol berteman baik.

Kakak dan ayahnya pun hanya manggut-manggut tanpa menaruh curiga.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah memikirkan akan melanjutkan ke universitas mana? Sekarang kita sudah kelas 3. Walaupun masih ada waktu 8 bulan lagi, tapi waktu pasti berjalan begitu cepat. Ya kan?" tanya Baekhyun di sela-sela makan siang mereka.

Chanyeol yang sedang menyuap dua dadar gulung di mulutnya secara bersamaan saat Baekhyun menanyakan hal itu pun menjawab dengan mulut penuh.

"Hwah? Akhu bhlum memikhirkan—UHUUKK—UHUKK HHKKS!" Chanyeol tersedak karena berbicara dengan mulut penuh.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun terkekeh memandang tingkah laku Chanyeol yang kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang masih sesak sementara Baekhyun memberikannya sekaleng minuman ringan.

"Aku kira aku akan mati—HUKK!" Chanyeol tersedak lagi.

"Pelan-pelan minumnya, Channie.. Hehe.." Baekhyun membelai pelan kepala Chanyeol.

Setelah batuknya agak reda dan dada Chanyeol sudah tidak sesak lagi Chanyeol pun menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, "aku mungkin tidak akan melanjutkan ke universitas."

"Ke—kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Sebenarnya beberapa hari lalu ada yang menawariku untuk menjadi trainee di LSM Entertainment." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Kau mau jadi artis?" Seru Baekhyun riang.

"Baru jadi trainee, Baek. Aku belum tentu akan bisa debut." Geleng Chanyeol dengan sikap agak pesimis.

"Pasti bisa! Kau kan Park Chanyeol! Tidakkah kau melihat jajaran fansmu yang menumpuk? Jika mereka tahu aku pacarmu pasti aku akan dibunuh mereka. Hahaha..." Baekhyun tertawa hingga matanya berubah sipit.

"Menurutmu aku terima saja tawarannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Terima saja! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Aish, tapi nanti kalau kau jadi idol... kau pasti akan melupakanku. Disekelilingmu nanti pasti banyak idol yang cantik-cantik." ujar Baekhyun cemberut.

"Tidak akan! Aku akan selalu bersamamu, sayang." Chanyeol buru-buru memeluk Baekhyun yang sedang cemberut.

"Gombal. Begitu lihat yang bening sedikit pasti kau langsung meninggalkanku." Baekhyun merajuk.

"Hei, hei.. sejak kapan kau jadi pesimis seperti ini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Se-SNSD datang kepadaku pun, aku tidak akan tergoda!" Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Janji?"

"Janji. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu? Nanti siapa lagi yang akan memasakkan aku makan siang? Hehehe..." Chanyeol mengusap-usapkan pipinya ke pipi Baekhyun.

"Dasar kau ini. Raksasa manja! Kalau anggota fans clubmu tahu kau seperti ini, image cool-mu sudah hancur di mata mereka." ingin rasanya Baekhyun mengetok kepala Chanyeol karena gemas.

"Aku tidak peduli mereka, aku hanya peduli padamu, Baekhyun."

"Kau akan mencoba mendaftar untuk penerima beasiswa fakultas kedokteran Seoul University?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, kurasa itu yang terbaik. Aku ingin menjadi dokter yang kaya. Hahahah!" kelakar Baekhyun.

"Kita akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi. Dokter muda dan idol terkenal!" seru Chanyeol bersemangat. Dikecup singkat bibir mungil itu.

Uhh.. Chanyeol selalu tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya tersipu dan berbunga-bunga. Itulah mengapa Baekhyun jatuh hati padanya. Bukan karena dia anak pemilik sekolah, tapi karena sikapnya yang polos dan perhatian seperti ini.

"Jangan gombal pada fansmu kelak nanti, Chanyeol."

"Iya, sayangku."

"Ish!"

Semoga kenyamanan ini dapat berlangsung untuk waktu yang lama.

* * *

Baekhyun mendukung penuh keputusan Chanyeol untuk menjadi seorang trainee. Baginya Chanyeol memang memiliki bakat untuk menjadi seorang idola. Kharisma yang dipancarkan pun tidak main-main. Terbukti dengan banyaknya follower fancafe yang terbentuk semenjak Chanyeol menjadi trainee.

Namun hal yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit agak sedih adalah semenjak menjadi trainee, intensitas pertemuan mereka otomatis menjadi berkurang. Sepulang sekolah Chanyeol langsung disibukkan dengan latihan. Belum lagi pada saat jam makan siang banyak siswi kelas lain yang membuntuti Chanyeol semenjak mendengar kabar bahwa dia sudah menjadi trainee di LSM entertainment. Untungnya belum ada yang menguntit Chanyeol di luar sekolah.

Baekhyun juga tidak ingin mengambil resiko hubungannya dengan Chanyeol ketahuan oleh para siswi-siswi penguntit Chanyeol itu. Bisa membahayakan reputasi Chanyeol dan beasiswa yang dimilikinya. Seandainya kelulusan datang lebih cepat, Baekhyun tidak perlu menyembunyikan ini semua. Atau mungkin masih perlu, mengingat Chanyeol sudah memiliki fans di luar sana.

Rasanya mungkin sudah 2 bulan berlalu semenjak dia makan siang bersama di atas atap bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun terlihat sangat berusaha untuk menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengannya. Waktu yang sangat berharga untuk bertemu pun dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya oleh mereka berdua. Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka langsung bergumul di ranjang seolah tak ada hari esok.

"Aahnn... ya.. terus Chan, terus... mmphh.." racau Baekhyun seiring dengan tumbukan Chanyeol yang mulai tak terkendali. Kaki kanannya yang berada di atas pundak Chanyeol mulai terasa mati rasa tapi kenikmatan yang dia rasakan di lubangnya seolah mengalihkan segalanya.

Penis Chanyeol terus meliuk-liuk mengacaukan lubang surga Baekhyun. Menghajar telak titik nikmat terdalam milik Baekhyun sementara dinding liang Baekhyun yang basah memijat-mijat penis Chanyeol. Keduanya terbuai oleh kenikmatan duniawi yang diberikan satu sama lain.

"Ssh.. lubangmu Baek.. bagaimana bisa aku melewati dua bulan tanpa lubang ini?" racau Chanyeol. Kenikmatan yang sudah dua bulan tidak dirasakannya membuatnya ingin meledak dalam liang itu kapan saja.

"Nyahh—Chan—Channieeeeaaaahhh!" jerit Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menghajar prostatnya lebih keras. Diketatkannya lubangnya tanpa sadar yang membuat Chanyeol meringis nikmat. Dicubitnya puting Baekhyun hingga pemuda mungil itu menggelinjang nikmat.

"Uhmm—Ahhhnn—" diremasnya sprei tempat tidur itu. Chanyeol selalu tahu bagaimana memberi kenikmatan pada dirinya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan sebentar lagi dirinya akan keluar.

Tapi Chanyeol tak mau permainan ini berakhir begitu saja. Dicabutnya penisnya dari liang anal Baekhyun.

"Chanyeo! Kenapa dicabut? Aku sudah mau sampai!" teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Belum waktunya sayang. Menungginglah!" Chanyeol menampilkan seringaiannya sambil memainkan penis kokohnya itu di hadapan wajah Baekhyun.

"Ish!" wajah Baekhyun nampak kesal.

"Cepatlah sayang. Kau menginginkan ini bukan." goda Chanyeol sambil menggesekkan ujung penisnya di bibir Baekhyun.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun mengecup sekilas kepala penis Chanyeol kemudian menungging ke arah Chanyeol. Dibukanya kakinya lebar-lebar dan dilebarkannya pantatnya dengan kedua tangannya, menampilkan lubangnya yang berkedut-kedut.

"Kumohon Channie.. masuki aku..." pinta Baekhyun manja. Jika di sekolah Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang serius, sangat berbeda jika di atas ranjang. Dia seperti kucing manja yang sedang dalam masa birahinya. Selalu ingin dipuaskan.

Chanyeol pun memasuki kasar liang itu. Pekikan Baekhyun pun menghiasi telinganya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol mencengkram pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Pinggulnya maju mundur mengikuti pola tusukan Chanyeol.

"Aku mau keluar Channie~~aahhhnn.." rintih Baekhyun tak tahan. Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan sperma miliknya di atas tempat tidur sementara Chanyeol mengeluarkannya di dalam liang Baekhyun. Bahu Baekhyun gemetar merasakan panasnya cairan Chanyeol memandai setiap inchi dinding analnya. Mereka berdua jatuh ke tempat tidur dengan keadaan penis Chanyeol masih berada dalam pantat Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol... beraattt..." protes Baekhyun. Tapi hanya dengkuran yang di dengarnya. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Chanyeol selalu berusaha menyediakan waktu untuk mereka. Namun Chanyeol selalu tertidur tak lama setelah mereka bertemu. Hanya saja dalam tidurnya Chanyeol selalu ngotot tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Inilah yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi luluh. Tak Baekhyun sangka Chanyeol juga akan tertidur setelah mereka selesai berhubungan seks.

 _"Walaupun sibuk dia masih tetap ingin menemuiku."_ pikir Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Jemari lentiknya menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Chanyeol yang terlelap.

"Selamat tidur _superstar_ -ku." senyum Baekhyun kemudian mengecup pelan kening Chanyeol.

Kesibukan ini hanya sementara. Baekhyun yakin akan hal itu. Baekhyun pun terlelap dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dia yakin besok bawahnya akan terasa nyeri karena Chanyeol tertidur tanpa mencabut penisnya namun dia tidak peduli.

Seandainya besok bisa tiba lebih lambat.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

 **sekilas berita:**

haiii waooooww waaaoowww terima kasih atas review, fav dan follow nya waowww saya senang skali liat antusiasnya... baca terus yaa dan jangan lupa review ehehehehe...


End file.
